The Worlds' Eye
by speaker4thesilent
Summary: Sam and Janet go for a little unplanned excursion into anoter dimension. If you couldn't guess by the title crossover with Wheel of Time. Again, indefinate hiatus.


The Worlds' Eye

I don't own Stargate SG1 or The Wheel of Time

They belong to various other people and Robert Jordan(one of my heroes) respectively.

So please don't send me any legal documents.

As for timeline, this is very AU, cuz ya see this takes place during Heroes or whatever where Janet dies, except that I hated it when Janet died so Janet doesn't die. As for Wheel of Time, this is several (like three or four) years before Moraine and Lan go to the Two Rivers.

And That's it! Hope you like the fic!

P4X3563

Approximately 1400 Hours

_Simple Mission. Stargate Command oxymoron number twelve. Follows Benign Alien Device and precedes Helpful Aliens. _Major Samantha Carter thought as she sheltered behind a rock to the left of the gate. _It's uninhabited. No sign of Jaffa anywhere. Sure. _She fires another burst from her P-90 and stops to reload her now empty gun.

"Carter! Time to go!" the Colonel yells from his position behind the DHD as the Major looks past him to the gate. Sure enough Janet has just sent the last casualty through. Teal'c and Daniel dart from their places on the 'gate's flanks and into the event horizon. However, as usual, they hit another snag.

Just as Colonel O'Neill stepped out from behind his cover, he took a staff blast to the back of his left calf.

Janet, who had just been about to step through the 'Gate whirled around at Jack's cry of pain and caught him before he could hit the ground.

Sam found herself at his side without remembering how she got there, pouring covering fire downrange and into the charging Jaffa. Janet had to shout to be heard over the gunfire "We have got to get this pat-"

Jack, his voice hoarse with pain, interrupted, "No time! Just toss me through the damn gate!" When he sees the Major about to object he overrides her, "That's an order, Carter!"

Carter glances at the CMO and shrugs, then grabs one shoulder while Janet takes the other. They stand O'Neill up and are about to enter the 'Gate when the Jaffa finally bring their heavy weapons into play. A blast from a heavy weapons emplacement sends Dr. Fraser and Carter to their knees, while the Colonel falls forwards through the 'Gate.

Carter turns once more and empties the clip before she and the Doctor jump through.

And just as they are swallowed by the Event Horizon a second blast from the heavy weapons team strikes the gate.

Stargate Command Facility, Cheyenne Mountain

1825 Hours

General Hammond watches as Dr. Jackson and Teal'c come through the gate and immediately duck to the sides to avoid the staff weapon blasts following them. And following a personal ritual as old as the SGC Hammond mutters to himself, "Just three more." As the seconds pass he tenses and his blood pressure ratchets higher before Colonel O'Neill tumbles through the 'Gate.

_Nasty burn there, _he thinks with only a very little concern. After all Jack's taken worse. _Hell, almost every member of every team's taken one at least that bad. _While, almost subconsciously he says, "Two mo-" when the Stargate abruptly shuts down.

With no sign of Major Samantha Carter or Dr. Janet Fraser.

Unknown Planet

1825 Hours

Carter hit the ground somewhat harder than she expected and she could hear Janet hit beside her. This really didn't concern her. This was normal.

What did concern her was the lack of shrieking alarms and the lack of a certain authoritative voice calling for the iris to close and for them to give their preliminary reports.

_Shit. _

Sam opened her eyes.

_Trees. . . better than sand. _She shrugged as she stood up and helped Janet to her feet.

Which is about the time that she noticed that there was no Dial-Home Device. And there were rather loud shouts coming from behind them.

_Simple mission my ass!_

So wadda ya think?

Like it? Hate it?

Well tell me about it! The voices in my head are quiet when I don't get reviews, and it's big and lonely up there without them!

So review and make sure I have company!


End file.
